cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Renner
Jeremy Renner (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Dahmer'' (2002) [Jeffrey Dahmer]: Beaten to death by another inmate in prison. This is not seen but acknowledged in the film's closing credits. (Thanks to Robert) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2003) [Brian Gamble]: Decapitated beneath the wheels of a slow moving train after being knocked into its path during a fight with Colin Farrell. (Thanks to Sarah) *''A Little Trip to Heaven'' (2005) [Fred]: Shot in the back of the head by Forest Whitaker. (Thanks to Jodi) *''Love Comes to the Executioner'' (2006) [Chick Prigusivac]: Fatally injured in a car crash/explosion when the engine blows up as he's driving away; he dies in Jonathan Tucker's arms shortly after Jonathan pulls him out of the wreckage. *''28 Weeks Later'' (2007) [Doyle]: Burned to death with flamethrowers by soldiers, as he tries to get the car moving so that Rose Byrne, Mackintosh Muggleton, and Imogen Poots can escape. (Thanks to Kathy, Rosemary, Estivaliz, Sarah, and Steve) *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford ''(2007) [Wood Hite]: Shot in the head by Casey Affleck while Jeremy is trying to kill Paul Schneider. His body is shown again later on as Casey and Paul bury him in the woods. (Nudity alert: Rear) (Thanks to Steve) *''Take'' (2007) [Saul]: Executed by lethal injection. (Thanks to Jodi) *''The Town ''(2010) [James Coughlin]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Jon Hamm and his police team, as Ben Affleck looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Immigrant ''(2013) [Orlando the Magician/Emil]: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest by his cousin (Joaquin Phoenix) as he pulls an unloaded gun on Joaquin. His body is later seen as Joaquin dumps him down a trash dump, then again when he makes Marion Cotillard put him in the street. * Kill the Messenger (2014) '[Gary Webb]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself twice in the head or is shot dead by an assassin who stages the scene to look like a suicide seven years after the events of the film; his death is revealed in the closing text (there's ongoing speculation that Gary was in fact assassinated). * '''''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''(2015) Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye'':'' Killed (off screen) in a fight with the Chitauri aliens in a dream sequence Robert Downey Jr. has while under the influence of Elizabeth Olsen's control. (Renner survives the film in reality) TV Deaths *The Net: Chem Lab'' (1999) [Ted Nida]: Shot and death after toxic poisoning. *''Angel: Somnambulist ''(2000) [Penn]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by David Boreanaz. (Thanks to Jodi) Gallery Gamble's death.png|Jeremy Renner's death in S.W.A.T. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Renner, Jeremy Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Nudity Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by assassination